Ellimentillery
by What The Fudge
Summary: can't think on how to summerize this story, but it's a great story. This is also my first fanfiction so go easy on the flames.


"Ellimentillery"

Prolouge  
Ami wasnt always alone. Her parents were famous scientists.They were captured by Slade  
who tried to make them build some distruction thing(you know the story)but it all went down hill when  
they refused to work.So Slade staged their death as a "tragic car accident".At the time Ami was only  
10(14 now).Since all the servants had left Ami was all alone in the mansion.To pass the time she took up  
reading.She became a expert at building electronics.  
One fateful day 3 years ago she went out for a walk but little did she know it wasnt going  
to be another normal walk.She liked to walk down the street where her parents used to work.  
Suddenly there was a big explosion and Ami was blown down the street.How she survived no one  
knows but immeadeatly after the explosion a blue fog began seeping out of the wreakage.  
The blue stuff was an extremely experimantal substance that could somewhat control the elements.  
It was not yet stable but blew them all up before they could perfect it.It mutated Ami,not on the   
outside but inside.It did exactly what they intended it to do,Ami could control the elements now.  
Eventually she would figure this out and go to an old deserted field every day to try to perfect  
her new skill. Story  
It was a warm Saturday afternoon as Ami sat watching tv and her computerscreens.Ever  
since she got her powers and found out about the Teen Titans she had always wanted to join but she  
wanted to wait for the perfect moment.Today, she had a feeling it would be today.She changed the channel  
to the news.Jhonny Rancid was playing with some new toys he cooked up.Ami teleported to the spot   
where J.R.was (did I tell you she could do that to?). When the Titans got there they were ready to kick  
some bad guy butt but there was none to kick."Arent we supposed to be the good guys?" BB said "Maybe some bad  
didnt want to get beat again so he turned good.?" Cy said kinda sarcasticly "Highly doubtful." Robin said  
"HI."Ami said from behind them.They all whirled around and prepared for battle."Hey dont shoot me!"Ami said  
"Who are you?" Robin asked.Ami floated down to the ground."I'm Ami Heart, element and electrionic extrodinaire."  
Ami said proudly"But how did you know Jhonny would be here?"Robyn asked."Same way you did,  
my computer and tv." said Ami"You have computers that powerful?" Cyborg asked excidedly  
"Yep."-Ami "Tell us how you defeat the nasty person by youreself?"-Star"It takes all of us to defeat  
him.How could you do it alone?"-Raven "Simple."-Ami.She brought down a cloud."You beat him up with  
clouds?"-BB "(giggles)No BeastBoy I can control the elements."-Ami "Great another Terra."-Raven  
"I'm not like her. I can control my powers."-Ami "We could use someone like you on the team.Maybe you  
should join."-Robin "Ya"-BB and Cyborg " We could always use another titan."-Cyborg "Joy another best  
friend"-Star"How about you Raven?Do you care if she joins?"-Robin "I dont care."-Raven.Raven walks away.  
"Heres a communicator.When youre ready to come we'll come and get you or well give you the directions  
on the com."-Robin "Ok Ill be by tomarrow."-Ami "K."-Robin  
( At Amis house ) "Perfect."-Ami.She was makeing some adjustments to the Titan com.  
She packed all her stuff and got ready to go in the morning.(12:00 the T.C. rings)"Hey Ami you up yet?"-BB  
"Whos there?!"-Ami."You there?"-BB.When she heard it again she started digging through a pile of  
cloths."Oh hey."-Ami "You need one of us to come get you?"-BB "No its a giant T how hard can it be to  
find?"-Ami.She got her stuff and started to find the tower.3 hours later she finaly found it."Obviously a  
little harder than I thought"-Ami.She thought to herselfas she rang the doorbell."ILL GET THE DOOR  
THAT MAKES MUSIC!!!"-Star "I hope its not another salesmen,"-Cy.Star opened the door."JOY!It is  
the newest bestfriend titan."-Star.Star gave her a big hug."Hi Star."Ami gasped."Hi Ami."-Everyone said  
((earlier that day)(Robin and Raven earlier in the living room)"How could you let her join you hardly know  
her!"-Raven"You said you didnt care."-Robin "She could be just another Terra."-Raven"After that happened  
you now assume , more than ever, that every other person with powers is evil!"-Robin"But you let anyone  
with even the slightest hint of powers join the Titans even if you met the 5 minutes ago!"-Raven. She storms  
off.)"Where should I put my stuff?"-Ami "Why dont you put it in Ravens room.Im sure she will share for  
a couple of days."-Robin.He gave Raven a triumphant grin. "Fine.C'mon"-Raven."Wait.Before I forget I  
made a few upgrades to the T.C.s. now you can be up to 700 miles away and still talk,crystal clear picture,  
even cable,games,and the radio.You can also acsess the net and change the color of the T."-Ami.She handed  
out the new T.C.s "Sweet."-Cy "Nice."-BB "Thanks."-Robin "Can I show you where to put youre stuff  
now?"-Raven "Ya im coming."-Ami.They walked into Ravens room "Dont touch anything.You can put youre  
stuff in that corner and you can sleep on the floor."-Raven "Look I know you dont like me but....."-Ami  
Raven cut her off "How could you tell?" "Like I said I know you dont like me but of all the Titans I like  
you best.You arent emotinal , you dont try to crack lame jokes, you arent a control freak and you talk  
about more than video games.Here I got brought this for you too."-Ami.She dug into her bag and pulled out a  
thick black book."A book?'oh joy sissy stuff.'"-Raven "Not any book. I know you like dark stuff.  
Its a book of poems from Edgar Allen Poe.He wrote a bunch of scary books and stuff.Thought you  
might like it."-Ami "Thanks'I guess'"-Raven "No problem Ive read a ton of poetry books like that and  
that is one of the best."-Ami.She started to walk out when Raven sat down on her bed and thought   
'Sounds like a good book but now she'll probably think im creepy because I like stuff like that'  
"Oh and I dont think that youre creepy youre just different like me."-Ami.She then left.  
'Maybe I really was to hard on her but then again what about what happened with me and Malchinor,  
would it just be that all over again?'  
The next day.Ami was woken up by a siren."C'mon Ami theres trouble in town.  
Red-X is back"-BB."I thought Red-X was Robin and its too early to get up."-Ami"It was until he let it  
get stolen."-BB(scence fades out and reappers in town)"Back for more."-Rx "Got a new belt?"-Robin  
then Robin lunges at Red-X.He easily doges Robin."You still cant touch me.(starts sining  
cant touch this)"-Red-X."And you still cant dance."-Robin.So caught up in himself he didnt notice  
Star sneak up behind him and Star zapped him a good one.(While all this is happining BB had snuck  
off back to the tower and Cy had flowed him.BB when to Ravens room looking for something.BB  
walked up to.BB walked up to her dresser and saw the mirrior.(This is before the Nevermore   
incedent)"Who would have thought Raven spends time sprucing."-BB.Cy walks in."What are you doing!!!  
You do realize that youre in Ravens romm?She never lets anyone in here.C'mon we gotta get outta here.  
What you got behind youre back?"-Cy.BB hid the mirrior from Cy.BB scratches his head."Uhhh hehe  
nothing."-BB.He starts inching twoard the door."Liar."-Cy.Cy lunges at BB but he was too slow and  
BB started too run down the stairs and tripped.The mirrior went flying into the wall and shattered.  
"NOW YOU DID IT SHES GONNA KILL BOTH OF US!!I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN HER  
ROOM!!"-Cy.The mirror shards started to shake and out of one of them formed Raven....a pink one.?  
"Hi guys."-Pr."Raven?"-Cy."Yep thats me."-Pr."This cant be good."-BB.All of the other shards started to shake  
and they them formed the other 7 Ravens.)Back to now.They beat Red-X for good and got back the suit."Uh  
anyone know where BB and Cy are?"-Ami.The pink Raven appered behind them."I do.Well at least I  
knew where they were,at the tower."-Pr.All the other Ravens apperd "Hi Bye."-They all said then dissaperd  
"Oh Raven do tell us how you are multiplying?"-Star"Im not.SOMEONE WHEN INTO MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!"-Raven.  
Back at Titans Tower."BEAST BOY!!!"-Raven"Hide me Cy quick!"-BB."Nope."-Cy.Raven eventually found BB.  
"WHY DID YOU GO IN MY ROOM?!!!!NO ONE SHOULD EVER GO INTO MY ROOM!!!!"-Raven.BB get real small.  
"I uhh hehe dont hurt me."-BB"WHY DID YOU GO IN MY ROOM!!!!!???'I should booby trap it'"-Raven."Because....  
Youre always in youre room and its just so creepy.I wondered if you had a hidden pile of Gamestation games or something  
like that."-BB "Im not creepy im just different..."-Raven.She walks away."Wait Raven what about all of  
the other yous roaming aroung the city?"-Cy.sigh"Each one will be where they like the most.Find the  
Grey one first.If she gets hurt were all in trouble.She should be some where gloomy or dark."-Raven."Like  
youre room?"-BB.Raven glared at BB and started walking to her room."Arent you coming?"-Robin."Ill stay here in case any  
come back and I want to be alone."-Raven."Wait cant you call them some how?"-Ami"Maybe but they  
will probably ignore me or they cant here me."-Raven"Even if they dont and only one comes it could save  
us a ton of time."-Ami "I guess youre right."-Raven.She called all of her other selves and for a few   
seconds nothing happened."Did it work?"-BB.The Grey Raven appeared."Im sorry I left just dont hurt me   
please."-Gr.She went chibby and put her hands over her head."Dont worry we wont hurt you."-BB  
"Go up to my room.And stay there!"-Raven."Ok Im sorry."-Gr."Well thats one less Raven we have  
to find"-Ami."If we want to get done fast everyone take a part of town.Cyborg you check by the docks.  
BeastBoy you search downtown.Star take uptown.Ami You check the..."-Robin."Ill go to my house and check  
all my computers that should give us at least one."-Ami"Ok."-Robin."Ill go to the library and get the yellow  
me."-Raven"I though you were gonna stay here."-Cy."Ya but I know that one will be there."-Raven.Everyone  
left to go find their Raven.Raven flew down to the library and found yellow Raven reading in a back corner  
about Quantam physics."Do you ever stop reading.?"-Raven.YR looked up and thought about it."More  
than likely not."-YR"Cmon youre going home."-Raven."I dont want to leave."-YR"Too bad."-Raven.  
She pulled YR out of the library to Titans tower.Cyborg was walking around when he heard a voice behind him  
"The sea is beautiful isnt it?"-PPR"Hey a purple Raven comn we gotta get you home."-Cy.She looked at Cy  
as pleading to be let stay."Theres a great view of the sea from the top of the tower."-Cy"Really?!  
Lets go."-PPR."Why do I always have to go to the getto?"-BB"Whered you come from?The Spandex store?"-BR  
BB went all chibby because the BR scared him.gulp"Umm Raven says you have to go home."-BB said in a  
squeaky voice."What makes you think Im gonna go?BOO!"-BR"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"-BB.  
He took off running back to Titans Tower.Star was asking everyone if they had seen a Raven anywhere  
and one person pointed twoard a biker bar.The Orange Raven was downing a big mug of beer(Root beer)  
"Drink!Drink!Drink!Drink!"-the bikers yelled.OR finished it and slammed the glass down on the bar.  
"BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPP.That was a good one."-OR.The bikers broke out in wild applause.  
"Nice."-Biker"I think she wins."-Biker2"Raven Raven is needing you at the Tower we must be going."-Star  
"Is there Rootbeer there?"-OR"I believe there is thee beer made of roots yes."-Star"Lets go then"-OR.  
Ami sat intensely staring at the computer screens when on 1 of them"HI!!Whats this?"-PR.She started  
poking the carmera and messing with it."Crap shes screwing up my camera"-Ami.She teleported herself there  
"Raven?"-Ami"Oh a new freind!Will you be my friend?I dont have any friends..."-PR.Ami thought about it  
"Ya but only if you do some thing for me first."-Ami"YAY!! Ok ill do anything."-PR"Go to Titans Tower  
with me?"-Ami"Ok"-Ami.Poor Robin he had too check at the malls.He thought he would renew his gym member  
ship since he was in town.Then he saw the Green Raven beating the crap out of a punching bag."Hey Raven."-Robin  
"Hey."-GR she gasped while still beating up the bag."You wanna go?"-GR"No youd win."-Robin"It would  
be fun."-GR"OK But Ill only do it at Titans Tower."-Robin.She stopped hitting the bag ."Ok lets go."-GR  
Everyone got back at the Titans Tower."Wheres the red one and the brown one?"-Raven.BB came running in.  
"What happened to you?"-CY"ItgaspBiggaspScarygaspuhhhhh,"-BB faints.Everyone gets little   
question marks on their heads."What happened to him?"-Robin."I know what to do."-Cy.He burped in his  
ear."Hahaha nice one."-BB."What scared you so?"-Star."It was a gangster Raven,"-BB"You sent him to  
get brown Raven?!Now thats funny.:D"-Raven.(Because only half the Ravens were back in her her emotions were  
going out of whack)" :O Hey she was about to kill me!And she said shes not comin back without a  
fight.So XP."-BB."She wants to fight?I didnt think she'd be that stupid.Oh well."-Raven.(Later back at  
the Ghetto.)"You need to go back where you came from."-Raven."make me."-BR"Fine"-Raven"Umm hehe  
(scratches the back of her neck) no not really."-BR"Then go back where you came from."-Raven."Fine.  
(mutters)You've always been no fun."-BR."You want to say that to my face?"-Raven"No."-BR.She went  
all plazmay and went into her."Well thats all of them"-Cy"One Raven is bad enough we dont need 7."-BB.  
He said it with out realizing it then hid behind Cy."Why am I not mad at you?"-Raven."Wait what about  
the Red one?"-BB.Nobody knew where RR was.(explains nevermore cattastrophy)"Where would a angry  
Raven hide?"-Robin."I'd normally just go to my room but nobody else is in there."-Raven."We'll split up  
and serch the city and meet back here in an hour."-Robin.Everyone split up and noone found anything.  
After the hour had gone by noone had found anything."YawnWe've been looking all day.I'm tiered and  
how much damage could one Raven do?"-BB."BB is right.Pleasant slorvacs everyone."-Star.Everybody  
said good night and went to bed.A red Raven could do more damage than they thought.....a lot more.

-TBC-


End file.
